User blog:Vasara5/Title Screen and Bootscreen translations
Incomplete Credits? Awhile ago, I was having a look at the game articles. At each of them, it seemed like there was something missing to the infoboxes. Then it came to me. There were more credits at the bottom than just the game developers. It recognized Kikuhide Tani's and Yoshihiro Kuroiwa's names written at the bottom of the screens. Interestingly this is not the case for all of the games, as some of them have the copyright on a separate screen before the player visits the title. I first noticed the incomplete credits reference at the Battle Raiden article, but it became more notable to me after I saw Zenki and Semerone playing the games a few times. It became even more notable to me when Zenki and myself were having a look at Tenchi Meidou, which is one of the games, that features the copyright on a separate screen. Battle Raiden Today, on 2018-01-06, I spontaneously decided to start transliterating and translating the title screen from Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. I already added my results to the game's article and might translate and update the other game's entries as well. Of cause, while I am at it, I will take screenshots of the separate screens for the games, that have one, and add them as well. Japanese 鬼神童子 ゼンキ バトルライデン 烈闘雷伝 © 谷 菊秀 • 黒岩よしひろ / 集英社 • キティフィルム • テレビ東京 Transliteration Kishin Douji Zenki Batoru Raiden © Tani Kikuhide to Kuroiwa Yoshihiro / Shūeisha to Kitty Firumu to Terebi Tōkyō Note, that it displays both the Furigana and the Kanji writing of Batoru Raiden in the original, Japanese version. Also, START and CONFIG do not need a translation, as they are already in English. Neither does © 1995 HUDSON SOFT, which is the copyright date and the company's name, both of which have already been transliterated into the English format. Translation Demon God Child Zenki Battle Thunder © Kikuhide Tani and Yoshihiro Kuroiwa / Shueisha and Kitty Films and TV Tokyo Translation by Vasara on 2018-01-06 from 11:49 to 12:09. Kishin Douji Zenki (Sega Game Gear) Japanese 鬼神童子 ゼンキ © T • K / S • KF • TX © SEGA 1995 Transliteration Kishin Douji Zenki © T to K / S to KF to TX © SEGA 1995 There is little to translate in this one, but I wonder, who T, K, S, KF and TX are? ^^' So far, I assume, that T stands for Kikuhide Tani (aka "Tani Kikuhide"), K for Yoshihiro Kuroiwa (aka "Kuroiwa Yoshihiro"), S for Shueisha and KF for Kitty Films, but I don't know what TX means. According to the other games, TX has to be TV Tokyo, eventhough the X makes no sense whatsoever... ^^' These are only assumptions. Maybe they are revealed in the game's credits? I just checked and I now guess, that TX more likely refers to the team that worked on the game than TV Tokyo. But I might be entirely wrong... Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any official source stating what these abbreviations mean, so I can only go with common sense. Zenki: (on 2018-01-15) There is also a company called Key Factory, so KF might either be Kitty Films or Key Factory. Maybe, they were super smart and it means both, but I dunno. Translation Demon God Child Zenki © T and K / S and KF and TX © SEGA 1995 Translation by Vasara on 2018-01-09 from 20:07 to 20:21. Den Ei Rai Bu (formerly "Den Ei Rei Bu") Oi! Today's entry (2018-01-14) is being translated by me, Zenki! The first thing I noticed while checkin' out DERB's title screen were the furigana above 鬼神童子 (Kishin Douji), which are missing from all other Kishin Douji Zenki games! Of cause, these say "Kishin Douji", too! They go like this: 鬼 = き Ki (demon) 神 = しん Shin (god) 童 = どう Dō / Dou (child) 子 = じ Ji (child) Kishin means "demon god" and Dōji means "child". Japanese きしんどうじ 鬼神童子 ゼンキ でんえいライブ 電影雷舞 © 谷 菊秀 • 黒岩よしひろ / 集英社 • ケイ ファクトリー • テレビ東京 Interestingly, it would actually be either "Electric Shadow Life" or "Electric Shadow Thunder Dance", if you translated it word for word. The life-part comes from the Katakana writing (ライブ) of Raibu. Looks like the game's name is Den Ei Rai Bu then and not Den Ei Rei Bu... Some pages need fixing and renaming now... (facepalms) On 2018-01-15, I woke up early in the morning and noticed, that DERB's title refers to the Diamond Dragon, my ingame self and Rudra. It has to be like this: Electric Shadow / Electric Shadow Thunder = Diamond Dragon Shadow Thunder = me (aka Zenki) Thunder / Life = Rudra Dance = me wielding the Diamond Axe So the title actually tells the story of the dangers of Rudra (aka using it recklessly can take your life) and how I meet the Diamond Dragon, who descends from the skies as a dancing thunder and becomes an electric shadow, that turns into the Diamond Axe. As the Diamond Axe replaces Rudra, I dance (battle) wielding the Diamond Axe, which has the power of Rudra, but lacks the risks of it. I also had the scene on the right in mind while thinking about the meaning of Den Ei Rai Bu. The screenshot is an awesome visualization of what Den Ei Rai Bu means! Transliteration Kishin Douji Zenki Den Ei Rai Bu © Tani Kikuhide to Kuroiwa Yoshihiro / Shūeisha to Kei fakutorī to Terebi Tōkyō Yeah! © 1995 HUDSON SOFT appears here, too and doesn't need any transliterations or translations. (grins) Translation Demon God Child Zenki Electric Shadow Dance © Kikuhide Tani and Yoshihiro Kuroiwa / Shueisha and Key Factory and TV Tokyo Interestingly this one was also made by a company called "Key Factory" instead of "Kitty Films" like Battle Raiden. Translation by Zenki from 18:40 on 2018-01-14 to 18:17 on 2018-01-15. Future Entries I have to admit, that right now (as of 2018-01-07), this section looks a bit incomplete, but this is because I am soon going to translate the screens and decided to already prepare the sections, so I can give myself a head start. Tenchi Meidou Tenchi Meidou Bootscreen.png|Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou's Bootscreen Tenchi meidou.png|Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou's title screen '' '' Vajura Fight Vajura Fight Bootscreen 1.png|Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight's first Bootscreen Vajura fight title native resolution.png|Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight's title screen '' '' To be continued... Category:Blogs Vasara5 off-topic KDZ translation